custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Apex Device
The Apex Personal Portable Computing and Storage Device, otherwise known as the Apex Device or Apex Tool, is a holographic, personal computing device that is projected from a bracer worn on a being's arm. Description: Apex Devices are computerized devices that appear as a holographic gauntlet on a user's arm of choice. The device's solid portion consists of light bracer made of thousands of memory crystals, sensors, and holographic projectors woven into a fabric-like garment for wear on the wrist. When active, the usually emit an blue, orange, or green glow. The tool serves multiple functions, and can project in more ways than just a handheld device. For instance, the glove can project a holographic screen and keyboard that are similar to more baseline computers that are used widely. Recent innovations thanks to reverse-engineered Great Being technology allow the Apex Device to store items in a small pocket dimension. These devices are extremely expensive, however, and thus only the more wealthy of clients can afford them. History: The original Apex Tool was created by the Apex Corporation in its early years as a sort of personal computer that one could carry with them at all times. Its sales skyrocketed due to the tool's versatility, and soon, a wide variety of applications were released for the Apex. By the era that the story In the Affairs of Dragons takes place in, the Apex Tool is widely used by any that can afford one. Nearly all corporate employees and government workers and officials own at least one Apex Tool. Some corporations manufacture their own applications so that employees can stay up to date on company affairs. Alternate Universes In the events of the Auraverse series, Apex Devices (there known as Omni-tools, or Data Tools, and sometimes as Apex Tools, such names are regonalized) are widely used by many citizens of the Xian Collective, who often are involved in commerce, or mercenary work. Citizens of the Brotherhood rarely use them (as most are slaves under the Makuta's rule), and due to the Alliance's secretive nature, it is unknown of the number of citizens who use them. While the Apex Corporation still manufactures Apex Tools, several other competitors have tried to manufacture their own, less advanced versions. Having mixed success with this. Design The Apex Tool consists of a matrix of computing and memory crystals, tightly woven around holographic projectors. Thanks to the amount of these crystals, the tool has a memory capacity of at least two terabytes of data. With the advent of the tetranet, it can download new applications and software from nearly any point in the Construct. The Apex Tool can also perform a variety of computing tasks, ranging from calculations to gaming, and from tetranet news relays to videos from the underbelly of Matoran society. It cannot, however, provide vocal communication, but can notify a user of incoming calls, and can be used in conjunction with an earpiece (sold separately) to hold live video chats. Cost The usual cost of an Apex Device is about 50 credits. That is without tax or the cost of accessories and newer applications that do not come with the default version. Known Users: *Residents of the Mata Nui Construct that can afford one. *Apex Devices are also highly used by the species in the artificial planet, "Mata-Nui". Trivia *The Apex Device was inspired by the Omni-tool in the Mass Effect universe. It was later revised to be more like an in-universe version of an iPod. *The article was originally named "Omni-tool".